bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio2015 Skits
The Bio2015 Skits are a series of short skits written by Gold for the wiki, all of them created on the same date. Skits Onua and Lewa's Lawn Service Onua: Tired of seeing all those leaves in your backyard? Lewa: Are you tired-exhausted from all that hard work-labor trying to get rid of-remove them? Onua: Then say no more, because the Onua and Lewa Lawn Service is here to help! *Scene changes.* Onua: Of course, you want the latest and the best, so, we are in our 2015 forms to help us! For example, I have my hammer, which splits into large Tunneler Claws perfect for raking! Lewa: And, thanks to my new-rebooted element of plantlife-nature, I can make-grow airweed into a tube-cylinder to create-build a completely-100% natural-organic leafblower! Onua: But wait, there's more! Lewa: That's right-correct, because if you call us now-immediately, we'll also mow-cut your lawn for only three additional dollars-money! Onua: So why wait? Call 1-SOS-YUR-FACE now! Note: The above phone number is completely fake. Please do not call it unless you want the Onua and Lewa Lawn Service to get sued by LEGO. Tahu Prepares for Halloween Tahu: Alright...my costume is ready...*Pulls out Skull Spider mask and puts it on.* Perfect! This is the scariest costume ever! Now, to walk outside and show...it...off... Rest of Toa Mata: *Are wearing Skull Spider masks.* Tahu: O_O...Um... Gali: What? Tahu: ...Never mind. I just thought I was going to be the only one with a Skull Spider mask, that's all. Oh well...I guess it'll just be the six of us wearing the-*Jaw drops.* Every Single Inhabitant of Okoto: *Is wearing Skull Spider mask.* Tahu: O_O... Potahu: Oh, come on, mate! The Skull Spiders are the only villains revealed for Bio2015! Tahu: *Falls to knees.* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Reboot Treatment LEGO CEO: Alright, we've done enough development. We've finalized the designs for the new sets. It's time...TO ANNOUNCE BIONICLE 2015! All Other LEGO Workers in Meeting: HEAR HEAR! LEGO Secretary: So, now we give the Toa Mata their new upgrade? LEGO CEO: Yup! It's convenient, too, because we're ending Hero Factory, and the new Bionicle 2015 figures mostly use the HF system. So, I've developed a perfect plan to both get rid of the HF figures and upgrade the Toa Mata as well! *Later on that day...* Toa Mata: *Approach front side of building. Sign says "Rebooting Treatment".* Gali: Sooooo...this is where we're getting changed into our new designs? Tahu: Honestly, I don't care much, as long as I get a better design then this stupid Stars body! Come on, let's go! Lewa: I feel sorry-remorseful for the saps-fools LEGO is luring-trapping here for the treatment-transformation... Toa Mata: *Enter building.* Alpha Team (minus Rocka, Bulk, and Stringer): *Arrive at backside of building.* Furno: OK, team, mission control said we're supposed to go into this building... Surge: I wonder why we need to go int-*Reads sign.* Oh, you've got to be kidding me... Sign on Backside: *Reads "Manicures".* Nex: Kroikey! Do we have to go get manicures, mate? Stormer: I just got an update from Mission Control. It says..."Yes, you have to get manicures.". Breeze: Huh. Maybe we're supposed to look fancy for our next mission? Furno: If we were, I don't see why they had me downgraded to 5.0, Stormer downgraded to 4.0, you down to 5.0, and why they made Evo and Surge bring the Combat Machine and the XL Machine. ...But, orders are orders... Alpha Team: *Enters building.* Building: *Several screams occur from within the building, followed by the sounds of heavy machinery.* Tahu: *Exits out of the building in 2015 design.* Oh yeah, this is INFINITELY better! Gali: *Exits out of building in 2015 design.* Hmm...I like the trident...although I feel as if my sense of humor has depleted... Lewa: *Exits out of building in 2015 design.* Wee! I feel free-alive! Although, I have a stronger-better connection-link to plantlife-nature then before... Potahu: *Exits out of building in 2015 design.* Kroikey! I got a cool Australian accent! Onua: *Exits out of building.* I feel sleepy...and like I have a 6 pack... Kopaka: *Exits out of building.* Intriguing. It appears my shield turns into ice skates. ...Also, why do I feel more clumsy then usual? Furno: *Exits out of building, only a head with Tahu Stars flame sword, his cape, torso attachements, and hands connected by energy.* Yesh, I have nearly nothing left of me after that...maybe I can be a ghost...The Flame Ghost! Surge: *Exits out of building, his minifigure head having been attached to a model similar to Evo Walker.* What happened...I feel...strange...wait...am I a TURRET!?! Hmm...maybe this isn't bad...yes, now that I am the turret, I can aim easier and faster! Beware, villains, for I am THE LIVING TURRET! Breez: *Exits out of building, her head being attached to a small body using 2008 jetpacks as legs.* I AM NOW COMPLETELY AUTOMATED. I FEEL NO EMOTION. I AM THE EZ-EZ WALKER. Nex: *Exits out of building, his head now being attached to 2008 Potahu's propellers.* OH YEAH, I CAN FLY! I think I'll call myself the Nex-Copter! Evo: *Exits out of building...at least, it's assumed to be Evo, judging by the voice coming from inside the ball of armor.* HEY! I CAN'T SEE! WAAAAAAAAA-Wait. I can still move...Huh. I'm guess I'm just an Armored Ball then. Stormer: *Exits out of building, his body now like a small jet.* YES! THIS IS AWESOME! I'll call myself the Stormer Drone! Trivia * The rebuilt Alpha Team (now referred to as "The Leftover Squad" by Gold) are planned to make appearances in future comedies. * Gold used Macedonia's joke about 2015 Potahu having an Australian accent.